The Sun and The Moon
by infractus
Summary: Uzumaki Naru the youngest and most powerful hokage yet. Unable to take all the pain her life has brought, is waiting to die when she recieves a twist of fate from her only two friends still living. What will she do with this second chance that fate has
1. Prologue

_Oh, life is a glorious cycle of song,_

_A medley of extemporanea;_

_And love is a thing that can never go wrong;_

_And I am Marie of Romania._

_Dorothy Parker_

Prologue

I do not own Naruto

The very first thing I remember for my short life is the smile the smile I wanted, it was one that a mother gave to her child, a father gave to a son. No one ever smiled at me like that and at times I wondered if they ever would.

Then instead of the sorrow I always felt it grew to anger and bitterness, and why not. All that I remembered is the hate filled and glares and spiteful words. Every time I was at the receiving end of these things another piece of my soul broke. So in the end instead being happy at simply living, I grew bitter towards humanity. These are terrible thoughts for anyone to have especially for a child under the age of five.

It's said that one thinks about your life while dying you begin to regret things more than when you actually live it. Ah…. how true when at the edge of death all I could feel was regret and sorrow for what had happened. Thoughts of only if I had been stronger if only I hadn't done this or if only I hadn't done that. I am by no means considered a genius but more of an idiot, I find it ironic that no one was able to see past my idiotic smiling front of a person who never gave up and see the broken soul behind it all. None had been able to see past that mask I wore, and see the true me. Not a single soul thought twice about all those subtle hints and warnings I gave.

_Hell, _did most even look twice at me or did they even look at me for who I am? Tsunade-baachan said I reminded her of her lover and little brother, Ero-sennin saw as a replacement for his former student. Now that I think about it only Iruka-sensei saw me for being me. But its all gone now the smile he gave me the one that made me think that just maybe there's hope for me yet. When he died it felt as though what ever was left of my soul died with him. I wanted so badly to just stay there at his grave, lay down for one last time and close my eyes to never open them again.

Yet of course _they_ wouldn't let me. Tsunade, and Jiraiya claimed it was for my own good. Claimed it is natural when someone loses something to go through a depression. I knew they cared for me and that it was all for my best interest they were so…vigilant. So I forced myself to keep moving to bury my feelings and put up my broken mask again, for them. They suspected at first but in the end they truly believed I had moved on. I became a true shinobi for them I killed my emotions for the good of the many. Even though I smiled and laughed I truly didn't feel anything besides pain. I became an elite among the elites of konoha.

I didn't even consider myself living anymore simply existing, I had no reason to exist and it was one of the most painful feelings, no, the most painful thing there was. Then he came along I didn't understand at first but he was the sole reason I began to feel again. He showed me there was something still left in me besides this empty shell. I didn't know why he wanted to help me he was respected I was not. Spending so much time around me was damaging his reputation, hurting his influence. I tried to make him leave so I would not hurt what he had so carefully and painfully tried to build. I told him to leave that I never wanted to see him again. As usual I had my mask up and it was heart wrenching to say these word and in the moment I said it I knew why…….unknown to me and against my wishes I had fallen in love. Though none of this showed in my facial expression he saw through it, with the ease he always seemed to. He told me straight out that I was lying and that he could always see when I was hiding something. In the end he had the story out of me and I will always remember what he said.

"Naru you truly are an idiot at times, and you have a naivety on some things that it is simply outstanding. Do you truly believe I care what those people believe, those who are too narrow minded to see you for who you truly are."

I can count the times I was to shocked for words on one hand, and this was one of them. It was then the mask I had worked so hard to create and maintain shattered as broken glass. It was then I truly realized that this someone cared for me and loved me, it was then he told me what he felt. I couldn't stand it I was struggling to keep my face straight but I couldn't, I broke down in tears. Not because he wouldn't leave, or of happiness I cried because that small statement caused me to feel again. He held me tight in his embrace soothing my tears. That was the night I realized my love for him and his for me, Gaara the Kazekage of Suna.

I was so happy, so content, so in love. No one knew of our relationship they thought we were only friends. I was planning on telling Tsunade and Jiraiya that evening but then the unthinkable happened. Tsunade in all her wisdom and glory announced me as her successor and the next hokage the rokudaime. Now you might think I was overjoyed that I had finally achieved my childhood dream, but I wasn't I was horrified. She had already made a public announcement though it was the first I had heard of it she didn't even consult me. I pleaded with her to take back that statement told her I did not want to be hokage, but the damage had already been done. She could not take back her statement could not choose someone else, I had no choice but to become the sixth hokage. Many agreed with her choice I had gained the respect of so many shinobi gained so much in that sense but lost even more. When the rookie nine had heard of the kyuubi they all left. Perhaps it was fate even though I claimed to never believe in that, after a few hours only a single person returned, Shikamaru. I had never been so grateful for that lazy shadow user's friendship, but now this, this was too much. I told Tsunade and Jiraiya what I had planned on telling them anyways. I told them about I and Gaara's relationship, never had I seen Tsunade look so horrified and quilt ridden nor Jiraiya so grim. I could not leave the leaf I would have hunter-nins after me from every shinobi nation. A kage that left their village would be the highest-ranking criminal in the world, I could not join another village it would start a war. I had to become the hokage, bit they understood as well as I they knew the law as well as me a kage neither past nor present could marry another kage from a different village.

Gaara was furious of course when he heard but we had no choice I became the rokudaime and he remained the kazekage. It took all that I had not to break under this period; we decided to not see each other anymore than what was for business. For the third time in my life I recreated my happy go lucky mask, to become the hokage was an honor I could not refuse it even if I wanted, to which I did. Tsunade and Jiraiya were they only ones who knew what was going on and they tried to help they really did but more often than anything I wished they would mind their own business. I remember Jiraiya's attempt to help himself cope with his quilt he wrote a book based off of us in his icha icha series. He changed it of course so that it was still a porno novel but it was masterly told story of two people that were complete opposites yet still the same how they fell in love and how life forced them apart. I believe that he called _The Sun and The Moon._ I do believe that is his only book I've ever read. In it though he had phrase that made me fall on the floor in my office when I read it. _Two lovers who by the cruelty in life where forced to part yet still remain by the others side. Passing the other within reach yet beyond it, their fingertips barely grazing yet never touching forever out of reach. This is the cycle of the sun and the moon. _I had found it so ironic that he could describe what has happened seemingly so easily. Yet another irony was that this book was his best seller ever, it was different from his others that it attracted different people but still similar enough that it satisfied his other readers.

The months passed and it turned into a year, and the mask was becoming harder and harder to keep up. I despised it but at the same time I could not survive without it, it was my lifeline I seemed like, and clung to it with all my might. Then we found it and with the help of the sand we were going to wipe out one of the greatest threats there was, with the very best from Suna and Konoha the kazekage and the hokage along with the two of the sennin went to wipe out the akatsuki. The battle had been terrible nothing can describe it but in the end there they lay so many of akatsuki dead on the ground along with ninjas from the leaf and the sand. Uchiha Itachi slayer of the Uchiha clan was among the fallen slain by my own hand. My dear friend Shikamaru laid by his side he was the very last to fall at the hands of the traitor leaf nin. Our numbers had dwindled as theirs, in the end it became a battle of wills of who refused to give up and went beyond their limits. Till finally only one akatsuki member remained it was him, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Gaara, and I, still standing, it was then disaster struck. His sand unable to shield him his body unable to move in time was burnt to ash by a simple fire jutsu that a low level chunnin could easily use, Gaara the strongest kazekage ever was burned to death. To see the person you love die in front of you is horrible I wanted to die, and I would be damned if I would not take that man that had dared kill him with me to my grave.

I called upon the Kyuubi's chakra something I had vowed to never do again even if it killed me, but I no longer cared. The Kyuubi as always longed for death, destruction for once our thoughts and desires were the same. I don't know what happened but at my feet lay the last of the akatsuki, dead, I was gravely wounded in this last fight and had already lost too much blood and chakra, in short I was dying.

This brings us to where I am now laying in a pool of my own blood on the cold ground of rock inside a cave. I can't see anything clearly anymore, I can't feel the pain in my body anymore, and all I know is that I wanted to see him again while if dying was the only means to do so, so be it. Tsunade and Jiraiya I remember seeing them above me not too long ago and I could hear their voices but was unable to distinguish the words spoken. I could feel their chakra spike probably trying to save me, _not gonna happen. _

So here I am waiting for deaths' hand to take me away from this life I no longer wanted. As I began to finally feel it, death, hovering ever so close, a searing pain shot through my system. I had no idea what it was but it hurt beyond anything I could even imagine.

Finally when it stopped I actually thanked god for everything it was worth for a moment. Relishing the fact that I felt no pain what so ever my eyes opened, and I was staring at a familiar sight. I was in my old apartment that I moved out of when I became hokage, I was in my old rickety bed. Slowly standing up from this pathetic thing that was an excuse for a mattress, I walked around and found so many tings were similar yet so different. Where was the photo of team 7? Why were there actual cobwebs in my room? After having used the bathroom to relieve my bladder I saw a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror. Instead of a 25-year-old blond female there was a 6 year old blond child. I tried every counter I could think of if this was a genjutsu, until finally there was nothing left. It was not an illusion, ever so slowly I brought my hand up to my cheek and pinched myself, it hurt. As the realization settled in I collapsed to the ground and wept tears of joy. Somehow, someway Tsunade and Jiraiya had sent me back and there was no way I was going to waste this chance.

TBC

Please review so that I can improve, also feel free to pass along ideas


	2. Chapter 1

You're alive. Do something. The directive in life the moral imperative was so uncomplicated. It could be expressed in single worlds, not complete sentences. It sounded like this. Look. Listen. Choose. Act.

Barbara Hall

I do not own Naruto

Chapter 1

Nothing in all my years could have prepared me for this there was no guidebook on how to act normally after having gone twenty years back in time. I only know that it was exactly twenty years because the sandaime came to remind me about my first day at the ninja academy. Sarutobi was someone I had truly cared about when I was younger, he may not have been the wisest man out there but he had truly tried to help me. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw him again but I did scare the old man when I nearly screamed at him.

Oh my gosh here I am back where I never wanted to be again a place I had dreamed to burn to the ground, the academy. Now I will never understand how some people simply long to be at the academy perhaps it's because I always have been an outsider, or maybe it's simply that I don't like getting up early in the mornings. Either way when I took my first step on school grounds I could feel it, feel their cold stares feel their hatred and I grew afraid. I regained those fears I told myself I had discarded long ago and I hated myself for it. It was taking every once of my self control to not turn around and simply walk home, its not like I wanted to be here anyway I already know more then the teachers at the academy. I arrived at the specified classroom already acting like I had when I was six just a little more annoying to some. When Iruka-sensei came in I felt rather than saw his glare and displeasure at myself being there. I had forgotten that it had taken until my graduation when I was twelve that he finally truly acknowledged me, it was going to be a long six years.

Six years later

Ah the joys of being a child are many but the joys of being the village scapegoat are few. These last six years have been very boring and excruciatingly painful for my mind, seeing those who betrayed me turned their backs to me and forcing myself to act as if none of it had happened or rather will happen. Yet as I watch them acting as children I always wondered if I was simply to hard on them they were children when they found out and they simply accepted their parents way of thinking.

Hmmm…….. I'll have to ponder on these questions later now is the time for me to do my acting. It is the day when we will be told the teams I have kept everything as close as possible these last few years so I am certain that my team mates will be the same, I also passed my exam the same way although I didn't let Iruka-sensei get hurt that much.

Ah here are the announcement, "Alright today is the day when you will become shinobi of konoha it is the ninjas duty to protect the village, and I'm sure you will make the rest of us proud." Ah this was Iruka's boring speech was he always giving these kind of speeches or lectures seems like it, but I wouldn't want him any other way and he's finally acknowledged me things won't be so boring now. Oh look he's finally done more than that he's announcing team 7, I should pay more attention.

"Team 7 is Uzumaki Naru, Haruno Sakura," At this Sakura's head hung in shame at having to be settled with the dead last, oh how wrong she was. "and Uchiha Sasuke your team leader is Hatake Kakashi." Why look at that now she was ranting about how love prevails to that Yamanako girl. With this done I put my head on my desk so I could rest I was up late again last night. I'm up late almost every night training to try and reach the strength I once had sooner. I am now definitely stronger than Sasuke I believe I am closer to a higher chunnin level which is very good for someone my age, but still along way to go. Under these six years I have given gentle pushes to Shikamaru, most I believe he didn't notice, he's stronger than he was before but just as lazy it is all I can do at the moment though. I hope everything will go alright this time around and I wonder if Gaara and I will still be together, I long to see him. I miss him so much that at times it takes all of my will power not to run to Suna and attempt to meet him.

"Now lets see my first impression is I hate you. Meet me on the roof." was kakashi's intro, and _HOLY MOTHER OF HOLINESS WHEN DID HE COME?_ Ehh……I must have fallen asleep what kid of hokage am I? A miniature 12-year-old midget of a hokage I suppose, lord I miss having at least some height.

On the roof Kakashi gave his old intro yeah you know the one where he only says his name and nothing else which is useful. Sakura gave her intro the I'm a stupid obsessed fan girl that does not take being a ninja seriously, my what a surprise Sasuke gave his I'm too good for you speech and I'm a self centered brat that doesn't care about my teammates speech. "Alright Blondie your turn." Is all kakashi has to say to me. Last time I couldn't make heads or tails of this man but now I could clearly see that he was more interested in Sakura and Sasuke than me. I was about to give the intro I gave last time but why not throw a bit of a curve ball, after all I needed to start changing things.

So I began the intro "My name is Uzumaki Naru I have a few hobbies which if you get know me well enough you'll learn. My likes are several and maybe you can learn what they are, if I want you too. My dream….." Now I was in a jam I couldn't tell what I really wanted to do which was find Gaara and hoped he remembered I guess I could settle for my other dream then. "My dream is that this village will recognize me and not always see the shadow that looms over me." Oooh look at those eyes it was taking all my self control not to start cackling madly and now for the finishing touch. "And I hate self centered brats who need to have their ego severely lowered, stupid obsessed fan girls who don't take their job as a shinobi seriously, and perverts who are three hours late. Also I hate orange." _Mwhahahahaha look at their faces oh yes it will be fun playing psychological games with their minds. _Oh yes I was playing with since I was still wearing that ridicules orange jump suit, I had in the academy.

Mean while Sasuke and Sakura were giving her death glares and basically thinking who does she think she is? While Kakashi was thinking, _mind games interesting I should introduce her to Ibiki he'll have fun with her. _Contrary to popular belief Kakashi could be quite sadistic if he wanted too.

"Alright since the introductions are over lets move on. Tomorrow we will have survival training." At this Sakura broke him off "But we already had that back in the academy!" Kakashi just gave her a blank stare with his eye and began his long boring lecture. I didn't even bother to pay attention to it I knew what he was saying anyways. _You have to take an additional test to become genin if you don't pass you fail and then you have to go back to the academy. Blah bla bla. _I was walking away before Kakashi even left I could just feel the flare he was giving me before he transported out of there. I was sitting at ichakus ramen getting a freebee from Iruka-sensei while planning my teachers and teammates demise errrrrrr……… I mean a good strategy. Yes, strategy. Deciding retreat was the best course of action to get away from Iruka-sensei's odd looks from my dark cackling. Ignoring all the glares was the same as always as well as the stray rock, garbage and lethal pointy objects. Ah such is life.

At home I have one treasure and I'm not talking about some headband that I have on me so its not at home now is it? No something came back with me after that jutsu, imagine my surprise when I found a book laying innocently on my floor next to the wall, a book called _The Sun and The Moon. _Ah but now is not the time for the past I need to go forward because it's the only direction worth going. Yes forward don't think about the past you can fix it, it will all be better now.

I wish I could believe that.

TBC

Please review or I wont update also please give me some tips to improve.


	3. Chapter 2

_They say dreams are the windows of the soul – take a peak and you can see the inner workings, the nuts and bolts._

_Henry Bromwell_

I do not own Naruto

Chapter 2

Shikamaru POV

Could life get anymore troublesome? I suppose I need the money to retire earlier but now I won't have as much time for shougi or cloud watching, how troublesome. I've just passed the gennin exam with my new team, it wasn't really much of an exam asuma-_sensie _just stared at us told us we passed and let it be done. After that he simply tested us to figure out our strengths and weaknesses before he said he'd take us to lunch.

So here I am walking to lunch with my new teammates, I smile as my gaze falls on the first one. Amichi Chouji has been a good friend of mine for years, our fathers used to be teammates and best friends to boot, but that's not how we became friends when we were younger the children wouldn't let him play ninja with the rest of us. After seeing him help a butterfly not be eaten by a spider I thought he was probably better to hang with and far less troublesome. I followed him to a roof where we both started cloud watching and we have been best friends ever since. I can't help but sigh as I look at my last teammate.

Yamanka Ino president of the Uchiha Sasuke fan club. Women themselves are annoying puzzles and are very troublesome, she is one of the most troublesome women I have ever had the annoyance of knowing. Loudmouthed bossy and obsessed was a good way to describe her. She never stopped talking and she yelled at the slightest things, she always wanted things her and no other and she was completely obsessed with sasuke. I could for see many tiring days coming in the very near future along with several migraines.

Yet as I looked over my new teammates I couldn't help but think about another friend I seemed to have acquired granted she was very subtle about it though. Uzumaki Naru was truly an enigma. She played the loudmouthed idiot, and then when everyone wasn't looking properly she showed a tiny bit of brilliance. Truly baffling. Before she would always go on about becoming the next Hokage then six years ago she stopped. It wasn't noticeable but he realized something must have happened because she truly changed that day.

_**Flashback**_

_Why did he have to come to the academy today? His bed had been so comfy and then his mother had to come and screech at him till he got up. As he rested his head on the desk he had beside Chouji his eyes were drawn to the door as a large clatter sounded outside before it was opened seconds later. Class had already been in session for several minutes and this late arrival would face Iruka-sensei legendary wrath. Out of all the people in the world he wasn't the least surprised when it was Uzumaki Naru come through that door she was always late. _

"_Naru! What's your excuse for coming late to class this time? Hmm?" Was it only him or was Iruka-sensei always a bit harder against her? When she didn't answer he proceeded to lecture her in a way only the strictest teachers could, he wouldn't be surprised if many of his students were in tears at the end of some of these things. In the lecture when Iruka-sensei was to busy to notice something flashed in her eyes. He couldn't tell what it was so he ignored it. She yelled he response but it seemed more of a reflex than anything, after slowly walking to her seat he saw her lay her head down and rest. _

_Later on in the day he felt as if someone was watching him not glaring or anything but seeming to observe him and his every move. Looking around he finally met these eyes that he felt on him for at least an hours time. For some strange reason it was Naru's eyes he met her sky blue eyes looked at him seeming to be analyzing and searching for something. As they stared at each other he felt something very faintly almost like a whisper in the wind nagging in the back of his mind. As he observed her he noted that nothing in her appearance had changed she still had short messy blond hair, bright colors that are painful for the eyes, tan skin, blue eyes and whisker marks. So why did something seem different about her? It was when school ended a few seconds later that their eyes tore away from each other. In the rush to leave Naru seemed to have disappeared. As he looked around as his father came and picked him up that day he saw her walking home alone, ' like she always did' a small part of his mind whispered. _

_It was only when he was lying in bed that he had finally been able to decipher the look in her eyes as she stared at Iruka-sensei. There had been longing in her eyes along with love, admiration, pain and sorrow? Why in the world did she look at him like that? It took him quite some time to fall asleep that night. _

_**End Flashback**_

Now Naru seemed different. Her appearance hadn't changed she had only grown her hair long, it reached her behind now while her bangs went about two inches beneath her chin. She usually held it back in a low ponytail and just let her bangs hang free. She still seemed to have a terrible fashion sense and all. Though he knew she was hiding her strength and that she could have easily passed the exam on her first time rather then failing three times then mysteriously passing. He knew she was as strong or stronger than the academy teachers because he had at one time walked into her training. She had been doing high level chunnin and low level jounin jutsus! That was a year ago, how strong was she now? At the time I don't know how she did it but she has managed to get me to train more after seeing her do those jutsus. When I was going to head home with a sore and tired body she said to me

"Intelligence is a wonderful tool for a shinobi Shikamaru, but that isn't always going to jeep us alive. We need to have strength in body as well as the mind to be able to survive in the world of shinobi."

She left quite quickly after saying that. Yes Uzumaki Naru was truly an enigma. Why did she seem to be hiding behind a mask of a smiling idiot? Why did all of the adults hate her and glare at her with contempt? While I was pondering these thoughts I noticed Naru's team coming down the road along with a man who appeared to be their jounin-sensei. You could just see the aura of agitation, anger and homicidal rage around her teammates and sensei. After we all stopped starring Asuma was the one to voice all of our thoughts.

"What in Kami-samas name happened?"

"I was placed under a terrible genjutsu so I attacked Sasuke-kun!"

"She kicked me in the groin!"

"Sasuke burnt up my icha icha paradise!"

"We passed though!" This overly bright and cheerful voice came from none other than Konoha's most unpredictable ninja. As one the rest of her teammates turned and gave her a glare that could have sent the devil scurrying for cover. Her reply was

"What we did." Complete with the most innocent smile that wouldn't even fool a six year old who just started the academy.

"You're the one who did this to us!" was Sakura's cry of rage.

"I? No I simply knew when to run and hide, and if the dead last knew how to avoid these things what does that make you?" amusement was evident in her voice though Shikamaru did catch a trace of bitterness when she said dead last.

"Naru" ah their instructors voice, I wonder what his name is? "I don't know how you did it but I know you're the one who orchestrated this, and if you do it again…" he left the end to our imagination.

"Why do people always assume it's me what crime have I committed in this life? I must have done something terrible in my past life for people to distrust me so!" She said all of this in an overly dramatic voice before dropping to her knees seemingly sobbing uncontrollably.

Tch women. Never understand them.

"All right team 7 meet back at the bridge tomorrow same time as today." As they left one by one with Naru still on her knees they all could distinctly her their sensei say. "Why do I have such a menace on my team?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evening seemed to come quick tonight as the sun hid behind the clouds as it moved over the horizon. He had an excellent view over the sky here on this hill he had been resting on for the greater part of the day. Cloud watching was very relaxing simply gazing at clouds moveing across the sky. It also gave him the perfect time to think over things like he was doing now.

It was only earlier today that he had passed the gennin exam, _yeah what exam, _and then met up with team 7. Shikamaru prides himself on his ability to understand anything from facts to people, but there was one thing he could never understand and that was Naru. She seemed to contradict herself all the time, if you looked at her she was normal, loud, liked to play pranks, not good at school, wasn't in the popular group and seemed to have an unholy love of ramen. Though there were also times she was _too_ normal. He didn't know how to explain it, while most kids would show off and try to prove they were the best, they were special she didn't, rather she seemed to go out of her way to seem normal.

Something else that annoyed him was the fact that whenever he looked at her or thought about her something nagged in the back of his mind. Whenever he tried to find out what it was he couldn't it was like a memory that was just out of reach that kept slipping through his fingers.

It also made him remember the dream he had a month ago. He couldn't remember much of it but he could remember a pair of startling blue eyes, a sense of friendship and respect and a voice speaking in a frightening hollow tone. _Shikamaru I need your help with one last mission. _

That was all he remembered, yet maybe if he meditated he could try to find out more. He didn't know why but he felt it was important and he needed to know what it was. Know who's voice that had been, what mission they had been speaking of and why they had sounded so empty. As he emptied everything from his mind he could almost feel those memories that he could never grasp. As he tried to remember to find the answers he felt a pain unlike any other. His head felt like it would explode lava was flowing in his veins and then, then came the emotions and broken images. _Blood, pain, a voice screaming his name, someone crying, fire, smoke and the scent of copper._

Having all these images facts memories pushed in to his mind was more painful than anything he could have felt before and he cried out, because now he remembered.

_**Flashback**_

"_Shikamaru I need your help with one last mission." Came Naru's voice. It sounded so hollow these last few years. Ever since she became the rokudaime, not many would notice it but he could, he was her best friend after all. He could remember when he would visit her but never even knocked on the door to her house before he left the sound of her sobbing would send him away. He remembered when she told him why she cried, when she told him about Gaara. And as he observed them together in the same room he wondered why he never noticed it before._

"_Hai hai." It was then he really absorbed what she said. "Why only one last mission?"_

_She had already been walking away when he voiced his question. When she heard it though she paused with her back towards him. He could clearly see the word Rokudaime on her white coat with an intricate fire design on the bottom. _

"_I've approved of your wedding with a foreign shinobi and because of her being the sister of the kazekage you will be moving to sand." She paused here as if contemplating something _

"_Did you really think I would deny you a marriage between country's? Have many beautiful children with Temari Shika." _

_**End Flashback**_

Temari

He remembered her the kunochi from suna. He couldn't believe he had never remembered her before. He could clearly picture her giving in his mind, blond hair up in four ponytails a fan strapped to her back. Blue eyes piercing him accompanied with that predatory smile of hers that could change to a simple smile filled with happiness in a second. She had been his fiancé they were going to marry after that last mission, the one with akatsuki.

As he remembered he knew very clearly that he had died. He had died by the hand of the traitor Uchiha Itachi, apart of him could still feel the sword covered in poison sliding in-between his ribs along with the feel of choking on his own blood. So there was one question that was stuck in his mind right now, HOW THE HECK DID I GET HERE?

Forcing himself to calm down and think over his dilemma he realized something. Naru seemed to know too. She also seemed to be the same as him a twenty six year old forced into their younger self. After all why else would she say

"I'm certain you'll find yourself a scary wind user to settle down with Shika." How else could she even think that?

Running all the way to her apartment dodging people on the street and receiving quite a few yells, he didn't care he simply had to find Naru and see if she really did know what was going on. Coming to an abrupt halt right in front of her when she was opening her apartment door he paused to catch his breath after he did he stared at her noticing and cataloging the changes that were different since the first time around. Feeling confident he smirked and said

"Feeling excited over meeting Gaara again Rokudaime-sama?"

He had never seen her look so shell shocked before.

TBC

My longest chapter yet! WHOOT!

If you people don't review I won't update that often I want at least ten reviews if I am to update anytime this year.

Oh yeah Naruto or in my fic Naru is a girl.


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto

_Don't part with your illusions. When they are gone you may still exist, but you have ceased to live. - _Mark Twain

Chapter 3

I never knew that Shikamaru would remember everything. I don't know how he does but he does remember and that is all that matters right now. These were the thoughts running through my head as I stared at the nara heir. After I snapped out of my funk I did something embarrassing, humiliating and down right horrible; but I was not in my proper senses all right! I glomped him.

It took me a few minutes but I realized what I was doing and quickly got off the male beneath me. When I looked at him I could see a _very _large smirk on his face.

"Lowered yourself to that of the fan girls? I know I'm attractive and all but you really aren't my type." What? He actually? Oh he's soooo dead. I have not become some pathetic fan girl and I know just how to parry.

"Really Shikamaru-_kun_ after all I am a blond and a better fighter than you so I can save your hide in a fight. I thought that was how you liked your girls?" _Parry._

"No no you don't have the right smile and I won't even consider a relationship with someone who has ever worn orange." _Counter-parry and attack._

"Ah you're the one with a pineapple do. You're also the one I usually have to save since you don't train enough." _Dodge and counter-attack_

"Ah but you're the one that always goes to me for a strategy isn't that right dead last?"

All right that one was below the belt. Unable to find a good comeback because what he said was true after all, I simply stared at him. I took in everything about him and simply allowed the reality of the situation to sink in. Shikamaru remembered everything, I wasn't alone anymore. With no words to express how I felt getting my best friend back I did the only thing I could.

I gave him a real smile, not the ones that I showed the village but a smaller one that showed how truly happy I was.

* * *

Time seemed to pass so quickly with him here by my side and the dreary life of mine brightened immensely. Tazuna still came with his mission and did the same trick as last time. Team 7 went to the land of Wave where our C-class mission became an A-class. There we encountered Zabuza the Demon of the Mist and his accomplice Haku they were killed in the battle on the bridge. We stayed for two more weeks waiting for the bridge to be finished (Gato was dead too by the way) afterwards we returned to Konoha and received our pay. 

……….

That was the official version at least.

* * *

"Hey let me go!" This was the cry of the Hokage's grandson that pierced the air. I would have to turn the corner to go save him from the clutches of the Suna nin, Temari and Kankuro. I had been waiting for this moment for years. I would finally be able to see them again. They had been like siblings to me and I wanted so badly to race up to them, hug them and never let go. _It's time. _

That thought kept racing through my head, over and over again. I started to sweat while my stomach had butterflies. I steeled my shoulders and turned the corner.

It had taken only a few seconds for me to gather my will but it was enough for me to appear right after whatever Kankuro said. I wasn't even able to hear what Temari answered with, because I had zoned out as I stared at them. Kankuro looked the same with a body suit, face paint and a hat that resembled a cat. I never could really understand his fashion sense. It was when I saw what was on his back, that I noticed a difference. He did not have a large puppet wrapped in bandages, but four medium sized scrolls there. Hope began to surge in my chest as I noticed his differences compared to before.

Temari was wearing a fighting kimono with her large fan still strapped to her back. It wasn't the same one as before, though it looked more like the one she wore when we had the Sasuke retrieval mission. Her hair was also up in the four ponytails she always seemed to favor. They were here, my siblings, I could talk to freely to them they would understand. We could train together point out the others flaws, yes everything would be good.

I completely ignored Sasuke saving Konohamaru by hitting Kankuro with a rock but a feeling of foreboding started to well up in me. Temari and Kankuro were not stupid, even though the latter may look like it with that fashion sense. They knew that the Konoha and Suna alliance was strained at best and attacking the Hokage's grandson might very well break this brittle alliance. I mentally shook my head. They were simply holding up an act, playing their part. Yes, they remembered how they acted then and were keeping up the show. Because Shika remembered, so that means they will too. They have to.

When Gaara came, he wore a deep red attire for the most part, like he always did later on in life. He seemed to prefer the color over black, like most shinobi wear. His clothing was very similar to that which he wore when we tried to get Sasuke back for the first time, and the time that we failed horribly. Aside from the clothing very little had changed about him. His hair was still the reddest I had ever seen, his eyes still the teal green with the dark circles around them that almost looked like kohl. He was so handsome, perfection in my eyes. Hope soared in my chest they were so different from before they remembered. How else could they be different?

When he turned his eyes towards me my hope was crushed. His eyes weren't the same. Gaara's eyes always held warmth in them when he looked at me and I could always clearly see his love. Even when before he told me I did not understand what that was, but now I couldn't see it. He looked at me with cold eyes that said I was a pathetic bug waiting to be killed by him. It was the most painful thing I had ever imagined to see him look at me like that when before he would look at me with nothing but love.

I felt as if I wasn't even really there simply an invisible spirit who was watching the mortals and their lives. I barely registered them leaving along with everyone else, in the end all I could do was gather what little of my wits I had and walked home in a daze.

I had finally seen them again, my brother and sister, Temari and Kankuro. I had seen Gaara again. I had dreamt of this day for years, but they didn't remember me. The day I had dreamed of for so many years was now a horrible nightmare and I don't know how to wake up.

TBC

I would like to thank FlameKaiser for being my beta. I really needed one. --

Also thank you for all the reviews they really help give me the push to write the chapter to update. Unfortunatly noone is giving me any ideas or tips to help improve the story or my writing style. I would really like some, but not flamers, no flamers please.

Also I have been having some serious health issues so this also effects my updating progress hopefully chapter will be out soon. Though it may take a month, my family is goign on vaction in about 5 days, so you understand.

Hopefully you enjoyed my newest chapter, Infractus


	5. Not an Update!

I am having trouble with the next chapter I am unsure of how to do it so please send in some ideas so I can get my brain running

Infractus


End file.
